


Thanks To My Meddling Friends

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam seems flirty, Louis seems flirty, M/M, Niall and Harry are little shits, Zayn's just helping, as usual, found your number au, number in the bathroom, phone number au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam almost forgot that his best friends wrote is number in a public restroom. Until he gets a phone call from a guy who’s a little to proud for someone calling number from a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks To My Meddling Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is yesterday’s addition, there will be another one up in the next two hours guys! Starting it straight after this :D

"Hello?" Liam says panting as he slows his pace on the treadmill.

"Hi?" An uncertain voice says back.

"Who’s this?" Liam asks confused. He turns off the treadmill and grabs his towel, stepping off of the machine.

"Um, you don’t know me but-. My name’s Louis. I was in the loo-"

"Nice to know?"

"Shut up. I was in the loo at this restaurant and I found this number. I- just thought I’d call it for a laugh." Louis’ voice seems to waver as his story started to sound weirder.

"What if I was a 40 year old rapist?" Liam says bemused he chuckles a little.

“You don’t sound 40.. but I don’t know about the rapist thing..”

Liam lets out a hearty laugh but tries to stifle it, “I’m 21,” he sniggers, “and I’m definitely not a rapist”

Louis groans, “Too young for me,” he sighs, “one year is a long time.”

Liam shakes his head, trying to hide a smile, “You seem insufferable, Louis.”

“Well…” Louis pauses.

“Liam.”

“Well Liam, you’re just gonna have to find out whether I really am some other time.”

Liam smirks and blushes simultaneously as he gets into his beat up old ford escort, “Lunch? That same restaurant my number was in?”

Louis laughs, “Sounds great. 1 o’clock?”

“See you then.”

~~~

As it turns out, Louis is as insufferable as Liam first thought. But he’s also this unbelievably handsome, unbelievably funny, unbelievably sexy 22 year old who survives on sass and sarcasm. He’s smart and witty and he seems to really have a thing for biceps. (A plus on Liam’s part.)

“So you don’t seem like the kind of guy to release your personal information in a toilet..” Louis says when they’re done eating. He’s leaned back on his chair with a smirk plastered onto his handsome face.

“Uh, yeah. My friends Niall and Harry did that to me. Apparently that’s how they met. Niall’s twitter was on a part bench or something.” Liam shrugs taking a sip of his lemonade. Louis laughs and Liam notices these cute crinkles by his eyes.

"Don’t worry, man. My mate Zayn does that to me too. I mean, he sets me up and stuff." Louis stops himself mid-sentence and smiles, "but I guess I’m pretty good at finding guys on my own…" There’s a mischievous glint in Louis’ eye and Liam’s face reddens noticeably.

"Don’t be so confident," Liam flirts raising an eyebrow, "Maybe we should go on more dates to make sure.."

Louis grins widely,”I have no objections.”

Liam notes right then to not only get his meddling pals an anniversary gift, but a thank you one as well.


End file.
